In the past, traditional fastening implements were generally directed to performance of a single task, such as a stapler or a tape dispenser. In addition, these implements generally were either small light duty desk implements or large and bulky industrial devices. Moreover, these fastening devices typically had no means by which they may be easily carried by the user and maintained at the ready in any environment to perform a multitude of fastening tasks, for example in a warehouse operation. Lastly, the repetitive use of a hand held implement such as a stapler often led to fatigue of the user's hand, and, in extreme cases, to medical and neurological issues such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
As used throughout this application, “Tapeler” is a Registered Trademark of the Assignee, Cotapaxi Custom Design and Manufacturing, LLC.
Prior attempts have been made to design multi-functional fastening devices to incorporate the stapling and tape dispensing function. For example, U.S. Patent No. 4,727,610 issued to Lin discloses and claims a stapler with an integral tape dispenser. That device, however, does not satisfy the need for a multifunction device in a commercial or industrial environment. The device is a light duty design with no means to provide any ergonomic comfort, ill suited to the repetitive and frequent use as such use would quickly lead to hand and nerve fatigue and associated problems.
Others have utilized a curved shape in a stapling device, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,347, to Wilson, et al. Once again, however, these devices have no incorporated stapling and tape dispensing function, nor do they contemplate a conveyance and attachment mechanism to provide quick and efficient use in any situation.
In conjunction with the less than efficient use, the previously designed devices are typically designed to rest either upright or on only one outer surface, and will not be balanced and stable when rested in any number of positions, such as on one of their leg portions or on an end. This leads to dropping the device, having it fall off the work surface and generally having to fumble with the device rather than being able to quickly rest the device on a surface and grab it when necessary without concern to its resting orientation.
Finally, with the tremendous utility of a device as contemplated in the present invention, it is essential that it have surface imprinting areas for advertising or graphics. The contemplated invention would be most desirable and would be a valuable promotional item for those businesses which provide services or products to commercial or industrial operations.
What is needed is a versatile and attachable multi-function fastening device which is designed with the industrial or commercial user in mind. Such a device must be efficient and easy to comfortably use for multiple fastening tasks and must be designed to be always within reach of the user.